User talk:75.7.251.235
Starship classes I'm not sure that we need two articles about starship classes, since the category we already have is fairly complete. Now that there is a redirect automatically directing that phrase to the appropriate list, it should be easier for users to search for starship classes. If you want to make a change to this, please use the talk page and we can have all our active users vote on a consensus. -- Captain MKB 06:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Behavior If you want to suggest we start a new article or make a change that anoher user disagrees with, please start a talk page. If you ever address any user on this site, you will do so in an acceptable manner and will not use the word "fuck". You'll be able to edit again soon, and we will be able to discuss anything you wish relating to Star Trek articles on this site as long as you stop behaving like a child. No tantrums. -- Captain MKB 06:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :How would YOU feel, captain, if you started work & someone else just comes along without bothering to even look & deletes what you're doing? :The little list at the bottom DOES NOT do anything other than list class names. The entry I was working on that you so rudely wiped will list the classes in both alphabeticl & chronological order, & if you look at the update you'll see I've ALSO added the classes primary function - the minilist does none of those & is of no use to a newcomer to the fandom! :NOW, Unblock me & at least talk before going ahead & deleting shit. -- 06:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) OK, here's some talk -- you are adding information that is not part of our site's subject. Of the ships you added, there is no licensed Trek book or game source given for the Joshua class, Glen class, MacPherson class, and some others. We do not create articles or links on this site based on fan fiction publications. I deleted those in accordance with our policy. We have an automated list of Federation starship classes and it is very nearly a complete list based on our subject matter. There is no need to start another article listing them in a different way unless you have an idea about sorting them differently -- which you will suggest on a talk page or forum page. We will not allow the creation of such a list simply so you can add prohibited material. There is a link to our Manual of Style and other policy pages in your welcome message above. You are required to read these and abide by them -- which you have failed to do. Our policies include NOT adding shiplists from fan fiction publications and NOT swearing at and insulting other users. If you feel you can follow these rules, I'll unblock you. You will also refrain from using the word "shit" in conversations -- this site is for a wide variety of users and your attitude and language need to reflect that. If you can't agree to this, you'll be permanently banned. -- Captain MKB 06:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) And yet you posted just the opposite on another user's page: http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seventy#starships_articles could you include a couple links in the new articles for the repair ship class you are creating -- each one should link back to other ships of the same name and the star they are named after -- for example, you just created USS Betelgeuse (repair ship) but neglected to link to USS Betelgeuse and their namesake Betelgeuse. Thanks! -- Captain MKB 14:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) So which is it, Captain? 17:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Attitude Your attitude is still pretty bad. I've unblocked you to give you a chance to play nice, but you are continuing to be abusive. You can change IPs -- fine, but also know that threatening to mess up our site is not a friendly way to join. If you do this often enough we'll probably get a better trace on you and can follow up with your threats of harassing behavior, and can even take up this issue with Fasthosts, UK's largest web hosting company based in Gloucester. Maybe you should go start your own website if you are so upset that other people beside you are allowed to use this one. Or at least stop being a jerk. -- Captain MKB & it's not friendly to WIPE OUT other people's work without checking in with them at least! SO HOW DOE'S IT FEEL TO HAVE THE SAME THING DONE TO YOU??? Don't like it do you. Then don't do it to others. 06:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Your work is not wiped out -- it is still in our database as all additions to the wiki remain right here . :Why didn't you just ask? -- Captain MKB 06:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Now, WHY is the page you redirected to preferable to an entry which would allow both old timers & newcomers alike to be able to find certain functions, amung other things I'd planned to add? I've seen the other page, & all it lists are names. 06:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Your additions are not welcome because # You refuse to follow common rules of behavior and courtesy # You refuse to acknowledge the sources of your article material # You refuse to acknowledge our sites rules. :This is why the redirect is preferable. As I said, suggestions can be made and voted on by other users. No one user has the ability to make decisions of changing the use of our standard lists without participating in community discussions. -- Captain MKB 07:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) So NOW we're back to the snobbery. From the way you're puffing your chest, You've never really known how authors tend to write. YOUR ATTITUDE IS ONLY CAUSING FURTHER PROBLEMS HERE - KNOCK IT OFF. 07:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Seventy#starships_articles - HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH starships articles could you include a couple links in the new articles for the repair ship class you are creating -- each one should link back to other ships of the same name and the star they are named after -- for example, you just created USS Betelgeuse (repair ship) but neglected to link to USS Betelgeuse and their namesake Betelgeuse. Thanks! -- Captain MKB 14:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) And yet he has told me that this site is only for official ships from tv, movies, games, and books. User talk:Captainmike - BLANK http://startrek.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Captainmike&oldid=195569 - ME: Look, I searched the wiki 100 different ways & nothing like this could be found. I DON'T like the fact that you ####ed my entry with your bottomless stupidity. The list was a central database for ALL classes in one place, & there's a hell of a lot more classes than you obviously think. 75.7.251.235 05:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC)'' ME: How would YOU feel, captain, if you started work & someone else just comes along without bothering to even look & deletes what you're doing? The little list at the bottom DOES NOT do anything other than list class names. The entry I was working on that you so rudely wiped will list the classes in both alphabeticl & chronological order, & if you look at the update you'll see I've ALSO added the classes primary function - the minilist does none of those & is of no use to a newcomer to the fandom! BTW, as you can see, a block does no good. Right about now, if I was the type, I could mess this place up 6 ways from sunday. But that wouldn't get anyything done, now would it? To put it another way, do we both stand down or do we keep on firing? If we keep firing then you should know your shields will collapse long before mine. NOW, Unblock me & at least talk before going ahead & deleting other people's work. 88.208.235.52 06:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC)'' The above is just more evidence that Captain Mike either does not know what he is doing or he ignores it in favor of always needing o be right. 17:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC)